CommodoreCrusher9000TM (Character)
CommodoreCrusher9000TM best known as Mr. Commodore or CCrusher is a Autocratic leader of the Absolute Earth and highest authority of United Nonstop, whom he is most responsible and competent of bringing freedom to his republic and sharing power, etc to other unitary nations. He is known for his American Influence and his establishment of the Commodore Nation. Bio CommodoreCrusher9000TM came to United Nonstop after he was teleported into the Nonstop world by Microsoft Mike. Mike given the ownership of the world to CommodoreCrusher9000TM in November, 2016 soon developing the highest skyline of Commodore's dream, United Nonstop, his first country. CommodoreCrusher9000TM is best known for his involvement to the Commodore War Games of Columbus, hosted by President Klitz, his team won the last match after winning against Columbus winning the Pinnacle Trophy for United Nonstop. CommodoreCrusher9000TM became a war hero in the 2018 War of the Worlds event when his greatest enemy known as Thunderbirds305 sabotaged CC9000's career and went oblivious to his autocracy. The Crush Incident One time at the first attack of United Nonstop, Commodore couldn't stop watching the losses and attacking of the Pulsar Capital City, crippled by the Ghost forces of Thunderbirds305. Sam Stickman tried to push him off the cliff as an alienated ship tossed Commodore over, suffering in huge blood losses and his limbs broken. Immediately after the attack, his body was found by YellowFang213 whom she took back the body of Autocrat Commodore however she transmitted his remains into another body. The body was Half Human and Half Robotic, at first Commodore was aware of his new look and panicked. The scientists in YellowFang Laboratories tried to calm him down until he understands if he can get his own body back by retrieving the nine Absolute Stones of the Absolute Earth. Gauntlet Immediately after his old body was switched, he looked after a myth in the before times when the Absolute Earth came into action. Emily the Queen advised Autocrat Commodore that he should pursue the Gauntlet and take nine powerful Absolute Stones that make up the Gauntlet. Created by Emily Pulsar herself and her craftsman, she claims that the Commodorian Gauntlet can access specific powers for Commodore to use. Trivia Commodore has five main weapons, His Powerful "Crusher of Doom", cans.wav, "The Hat", Anti-Hero or Bolt Action Snipers, and Exterminator. Commodore cared about protecting his country and his ally nations. The fact he was given the name CommodoreCrusher9000TM by FleetCommodoreCrusher9000TM or Tommy Martin, in helping to restore what was lost back in America when he was "Cyber-verbally attacked." The stars on his arms almost represented communism, in fact the two stars show represent his creation times, 03/28/2018, and 09/15/2016. The United Nonstop flag is responsible of the creation of the "TM" or Trademark. This also led to the creation of the Trademark Party of United Nonstop. CommodoreCrusher9000 was originally FleetCommodoreCrusher900000 or Tommy Martin Junior, he gave the name to the next CommodoreCrusher9000 which would eventually restore what was lost in December 16th, 2016 Impersonator attacks. Commodore strongly supported the American movement and influence of United Nonstop, creating a side republic for Americans to drop on by, only what the people needed is their "papers." Commodore is a simple limited autocrat of United Nonstop although he isn't that completely ruthless of acting like "above-the-law" people. He is also a glorified autocrat of the entire Nonstop World or Absolute Earth of NGC-4302, in return to protect the land of all countries.